Vampire Cannibals, NaruGaa Version
by Haruka Hayashibara
Summary: Ada makhluk yang paling menguasai benua Eropa. Makhluk itu semacam makhluk penghisap darah, tetapi makhluk itu juga pemakan daging manusia. Dan tentu saja para pemburu makhluk tersebut tidak tinggal diam, walaupun sulit menjangkau makhluk yang ahli menyamar dan kamuflase di benua Eropa. Maka dari itu, para pemburu akan menyusun berbagai macam strategi, sampai mereka datang.
1. Chapter 1

**October 1987 - London, United Kingdom.**

Benua Eropa adalah benua yang tepat untuk para makhluk-makhluk mengerikan berkembang-biak. Makhluk-makhluk itu seperti, _Wendigo_, _Werewolves_, _Vampires_, _Encantado_, _Selkie_, dan banyak lagi.

Tapi diantara makhluk-makhluk yang lain, ada makhluk yang paling menguasai benua Eropa. Makhluk itu sejenis makhluk penghisap darah, tetapi makhluk tersebut juga pemakan daging manusia. Makhluk langka itu terus berkembang-biak karena mereka ahli menyamar dan kamuflase.

Dan tentu saja para pemburu makhluk tersebut tidak tinggal diam, walaupun sulit menjangkau makhluk yang persis seperti manusia, sehingga membuat para pemburu sulit menyadari kehadiran mereka. Apalagi makhluk itu tinggal di benua Eropa yang telah tersegel dengan kekuatan mereka. Maka dari itu, selama para pemburu masih tinggal di benua masing-masing (kecuali benua Eropa), mereka terus menyusun berbagai macam strategi, sampai mereka datang.

xxx

Malam ini begitu dingin di kota London, United Kingdom. Begitu gelap, di temani sinar bulan purnama yang bersinar terang, tanpa bintang-bintang di sekitarnya. Terkadang terdengar suara-suara kelelawar yang mengerikan menambah hawa mencekam di sekitar kota ini. Beberapa orang sudah mulai memasuki rumahnya karena merasakan hawa tidak nyaman yang memenuhi kota ini.

Tapi, beberapa orang menghiraukan angin dingin berhembus yang menusuk tulang. Beberapa orang menghiraukan bulu kuduk yang terus berdiri karena hawa yang menyeramkan ini. Dan itu semua demi pekerjaannya.

Ya, para pelacur yang berlalu-lalang di kota ini pada saat tengah malam, menghiraukan perasaan tidak nyaman, dan bulu kuduk yang terus berdiri, hanya demi pekerjaannya. Dan untuk mahluk para penghisap darah, atau para pemakan daging manusia tidak mungkin melewati kesempatan ini.

xxx

Hawa mencekam memenuhi kerajaan _Caeruleus_ yang megah menjulang tinggi. Tidak seperti kerajaan-kerajaan umumnya, kerajaan ini penuh dengan kegelapan. Kerajaan _Caeruleus_ di dominasi dengan warna hitam kelam, warna merah—darah, _Dark blue_, dan warna-warna gelap lainnya. Kerajaan ini tidak dapat di lihat oleh mata manusia biasa, padahal kerajaan ini berada di tengah-tengah kota London. Kerajaan yang dipenuhi orang-orang menyeramkan berdarah dingin tentu saja tidak dapat di lihat oleh manusia biasa. Malam yang penuh dengan manusia-manusia ceroboh yang pada saat tengah malam masih berkeliaran di kota ini, tentu saja salah satu dari mereka tidak ingin melewati kesempatan ini.

Kenapa salah satu? Karena pada malam ini sebagian 'makhluk' di kerajaan _Caeruleus_ sedang bercinta dengan pasangannya. Karena pada waktu malam bulan purnama, adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bercinta dengan pasangannya. Tapi, tidak dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Di sebuah kamar mewah bernuansa _Gothic_, dengan pola papan catur _Masonic _di dinding kamar, dua jendela besar dengan korden berwarna hitam di dinding yang terdapat di antara ukiran simbol salib terbalik, lantai kamar yang berwarna semerah darah, sudut-sudut ruangan yang terdapat meja kecil berwarna perak dengan ukiran indah, dengan sebotol dan dua gelas berisi _wine _bercampur darah.

"Ahh.. ngghh.. ummhh.."

Desah demi desahan panas menggema di kamar mewah ini. Pria yang diatasnya terus mencium setiap lekukan kekasih yang berada di bawahnya.

Pria yang diatasnya terus saja mencium bibir merah kekasihnya dengan kasar sehingga membuat bibir itu berdarah, dan membuat kekasihnya mendesah dengan hebat. Tangan putih pucatnya terus menggerayangi tubuh polos sang kekasih sehingga membuat kekasihnya mendesah hebat.

Perlahan ciuman panas itu berhenti yang digantikan dengan jilatan-jilatan kasar di leher jenjang sang kekasih.

"Nghh.. aahh.."

Sang kekasih mengerang nikmat.

Pria itu menggigit leher kekasih berparas cantik itu, dengan keras sehingga mengeluarkan darah, yang membuat kekasihnya menggila karena kenikmatan yang diberikan pria di atasnya.

Perlahan iris mata pria dan kekasihnya berubah warna dan menjelma menjadi iris mata semerah darah. Walaupun iris mata kekasihnya memang berwarna merah, tetapi saat merasakan darah, iris mata itu menjadi semerah darah.

Sungguh, ia tidak tahan lagi.

Perlahan pria itu bangkit dari tubuh sang kekasih sambil mengambil pakaian yang sudah berserakan di lantai, tanpa melanjutkan permainan sebelumnya. Dan itu membuat kekasih pria itu menatapnya dengan padangan bertanya-tanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya sang kekasih sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menatapnya dengan heran.

Pria itu tidak menjawab dan terus memakai pakaiannya dengan wajah dinginnya.

Sang kekasih berdiri sambil menatap dingin pria yang masih memakai pakaiannya, "Kau mau kemana!? Kenapa kau tidak meneruskannya?" tanya kekasih pria itu dengan suara yang meninggi.

Pria yang memiliki mata merah itu hanya menatap sekilas kekasihnya dan berjalan menuju jendela besar di ruangan itu.

"Berburu manusia," jawab pria tampan itu singkat dengan nada datar. Mendengar itu, mata kekasih pria itu terbelalak lebar. Ia berjalan menuju pria itu dan memeluk tubuh tegap itu dari belakang.

"Jangan.. malam ini bulan purnama, seharusnya kita sedang bercin—"

"Aku tidak tahan lagi!" potong pria berkulit pucat itu dengan nada dingin.

Sang kekasih menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Tapi—"

Pria itu berbalik, dan menatap kekasihnya dengan lembut, "Aku butuh itu sekarang," potong pria itu dengan nada lembut sambil mengusap pipi pucat kekasihnya.

Sang kekasih tersenyum maklum, dan mengangguk.

Melihat respon kekasihnya, pria itu mencium bibirnya sekilas dan langsung melompat keluar dari jendela besar kamarnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

xxx

Seorang pria bermata merah tajam sedang berjalan menelusuri gang-gang sempit dan gelap, matanya semakin menajam saat melihat pelacur-pelacur berpakaian minim yang berlalu-lalang dengan gaya sensual—mencoba menggodanya.

Langsung saja ia mengubah iris mata yang tadinya semerah darah menjadi warna ungu _Violet_.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang dari salah satu dari mereka menghampiri pria itu dengan gaya sensual. Perempuan berpakaian ketat sehingga memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya itu bergelayut manja di lengan pria tampan incaran nya.

"Malam ini begitu dingin, Tuan~" ucap perempuan itu dengan nada mendesah.

Pria itu menahan dirinya untuk menghisap darah wanita itu—saat ia mencium aroma darah yang memasuki indra penciumannya.

Pria itu menyeringai, "Ya, kau benar. Malam ini begitu dingin," balas pria itu dengan suara serak.

Perempuan itu menggigit bibirnya dengan sensual, "Butuh kehangatan, Tuan~?" tanya perempuan itu dengan nada mendesah.

"Tentu," jawab pria itu dengan nada datar.

Sambil bergelayut manja di lengan pria itu, perempuan tersebut membawa sang pria ke apartemennya.

* * *

**Vampire Cannibals**

Diclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing:** Naruto x Gaara**

Rate:** M**

Genre:** Romance | Supernatural | Horror | Mistery**

Warning:** AU | OOC | OC | Typo | Yaoi | ****Bloody Scene ****| Many more.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

* * *

"Nghh~"

Desahan dan erangan wanita itu menggema di kamar apartemen. Pria dan wanita itu sedang berciuman panas sehingga membuat pelacur itu mendesah.

Tanpa wanita itu sadari, kuku-kuku sang pria memanjang, dan mata yang tersembunyi di kelopak matanya berubah menjadi warna semerah darah.

Perlahan, telapak tangan sang pria masuk kedalam pakaian wanita itu. Ia meraba-raba perut datar itu sambil melanjutkan ciuman panasnya.

Ia terus meraba perut itu sampai—

CRASH!

DEG!

"AAAAKKKHHH!"

—Pria itu menancapkan kuku-kuku panjangnya diperut datar wanita itu dan memutar-mutar kuku yang menancap, sehingga menghasilkan lubang lebar dengan darah yang terus mengucur deras dari mulut dan perut korbannya malam ini.

"AAARRGGHH!"

Wanita itu menjerit keras, dan terbelalak lebar karena merasakan sensasi yang teramat sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, ia mencoba berontak hingga kuku-kukunya mengenai lengan sang pria.

Sang pria mengeluarkan seringai mengerikan, dan mengeluarkan taringnya. Dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuh wanita yang penuh dengan darah itu ke ranjang, sehingga darah wanita itu mengenai seprai ranjang tersebut.

"AAKKH! Hentikan!" wanita itu terus meraung-raung saat tangan sang pria meraba-raba lubang yang menganga lebar di perutnya.

SRAT! SRAT!

Pria itu merobek pakaian wanita itu dengan kasar sehingga kuku-kuku tajamnya mengenai tubuh wanita itu sehingga membuat tubuh wanita itu mengeluarkan darah segar yang sangat menggiurkan.

"AAAKKHH! Hentikaaann! Akkh.. henti—"

CRASH!

Pria itu mencakar wajah cantik sehingga wajahnya yang mulus penuh dengan luka cakar dan darah, "DIAM!" bentak pria itu sambil menekan kukunya yang tajam di dada wanita itu.

"ARRGGH.. AAAKKHH!" jeritan, darah, tangisan bercampur menjadi satu di ruangan apartemen yang dinding-dindingnya semula berwarna putih gading, berubah menjadi merah karena cipratan darah.

Pria itu menarik telapak tangan wanita itu, dan menjilat permukaan kulit itu.

Sang wanita mencoba berontak saat pria itu sudah mulai mengulum jari-jari miliknya—dengan menendang-nendang udara.

Itu sia-sia.

Kau tidak mungkin menang melawan pria yang sedang mengambil alih semuanya.

CRASH!

"AAAKHHH! HENTIKAN! ARRGHH!"

Dengan kasar pria itu menggigit jari-jari yang ia kulum sampai putus, ia mengunyah dengan kasar jari-jari itu yang bercampur dengan darah di mulutnya.

"CRAKH.. CRAAKHH.. CRAASSHH!"

Sedangkan kuku-kuku yang sedari tadi tertancap di dada wanita itu langsung merobek dada tersebut dengan kasar—

SRAAT!

CRAASHH!

"AAAKHHHH!"

—Sehingga kulit daging wanita itu robek dan tersangkut di kuku-kuku tajam sang pria dan memperlihatkan tulang dada wanita itu.

Ia mengeluarkan tangan yang tidak menyisakan jari sedikitpun milik wanita itu, dan menjilati telapak tangan tanpa jari yang telah di penuhi darah itu—dengan lidahnya.

Wanita itu meraung, menangis, menjerit dengan keras karena tidak tahan dengan sensasi yang teramat sakit ini.

Tapi itu semua sia-sia.

Jangan membuang tenagamu dengan percuma, nona.

Karena sebentar lagi pria itu akan merenggut nyawamu.

Ia mendekatkan kuku yang penuh dengan kulit daging wanita itu dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya—

"CRASH.. CAKKSS.. CRAUKS.."

—Dan memakan kulit daging itu dengan penuh nafsu sehingga darah mengalir dari sela-sela bibirnya yang memerah karena darah segar.

"Akhh.. ssshh.. too.. loonghh.." rintih wanita itu lemah.

Menghiraukan rintihan wanita itu, ia mengeluarkan jari miliknya dan mulai memasuki tangannya kedalam celana dalam wanita itu.

Mata wanita itu terbelalak lebar saat ia merasakan, kuku-kuku sang pria membelai daerah kewanitaannya.

"Akkhh.. hentikanhhh.. ahh.."

Sakit bercampur nikmat.

Itu yang dirasakan wanita tersebut saat pria itu membelai daerah kewanitaannya dengan jari dan kuku-kuku panjangnya—walaupun ia yakin kalau daerah kewanitaannya mulai terluka dan mengeluarkan darah.

Teruslah mendesah, nona.

Nikmat bukan?

Tapi.. desahan nikmat yang bercampur rasa sakit ini akan menghilang.

Yang digantikan dengan—

JLEB!

—Rasa sakit yang tidak pernah bisa kau bayangkan.

"AAAAARRRGGGGHHH!" teriakan sang wanita menggema di ruangan ini, saat kelima jari dengan kuku-kuku tajam pria itu memaksa memasuki daerah kewanitaannya.

Pria itu terus mencakar dinding kewanitaannya sehingga membuat wanita itu meraung kesakitan.

Ia memaju mundurkan jari dengan cepat sehingga kuku tajamnya mengoyak daerah kewanitaan itu yang sekarang sudah tak berbentuk.

Merasa cukup, ia mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari dalam kewanitaan itu, dan menjilat darah sang korban yang melumuri tangannya.

Setelah selesai menjilat jarinya, ia menatap ekspresi korbannya.

Dengan wajah yang penuh goresan dan darah, mata yang terbelalak lebar, dan mulut yang menganga lebar.

Sungguh, pria itu sangat menikmati ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah korbannya.

Pria tersebut mendekatkan wajah tampannya di leher yang sudah dipenuhi warna merah itu, dan menggigit leher itu dengan keras sehingga mengeluarkan darah, segera saja ia mengisap darah itu dengan kasar.

Merasa cukup, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan—

JLEB!

—Menancapkan kuku panjangnya di bola mata sang korban yang terbelalak lebar.

SRAT!

Dan menariknya dengan kasar hingga putus.

Sang pria memperhatikan bola mata itu dengan seringai dinginnya, ia mendekatkan bola mata yang sudah tertancap di kukunya, lalu menjilatinya, dan memasukan bola mata itu kedalam mulutnya.

"CRAKKSH.. CRAUKSHH.."

Ia mengunyah bola mata itu sehingga darah yang berasal dari kedua bola mata itu mengalir dari sela-sela bibirnya.

Setelah mengunyah dan menelannya, ia kembali memasukan tangannya ke dalam perut wanita itu, dan mengacak organ-organ tubuhnya dengan brutal sehingga wajah tampannya terkena cipratan darah.

CRASHS!

SRAT! SRAT!

Pria kejam itu terus menyayat organ-organ tubuh yang sudah mulai tidak berfungsi tersebut sehingga organ-organ itu hancur tak berbentuk.

Lalu, ia tarik dengan paksa organ-organ yang masih berbentuk, lalu memakannya.

Pria itu terus mengaduk-aduk perut itu hingga tangan yang penuh darah itu sehingga ia mendapatkan hidangan utama.

SRAT! CASH!

Suara-suara menjijikan akibat perbuatannya terus menggema di ruangan penuh darah yang diiringi lolongan-lolongan anjing yang bersahutan.

Tangannya mengambil organ yang terletak di bawah rusuk, di bagian kanan atas perut yang sudah terkoyak.

Pria itu menyeringai.

Ia sudah menemukan hidangan utama.

Ia menarik paksa organ tubuh yang kira-kira beratnya sekitar 3 pon.

Ia menatap organ yang dinamakan 'hati' itu dengan liar. Segera saja ia menancapkan taringnya di permukan organ itu, dan menghisap darahnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Slurrph.. slurrphh.."

Setelah merasa cukup, pria tersebut memasukan hati itu kedalam mulut, lalu mengunyahnya dengan cepat, dan menelannya.

Hidangan utama telah ia dapatkan, tinggal yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah hidangan pencuci mulut.

Pria itu menyeringai dan mendekatkan mulutnya di perpotongan leher korban yang belum terkoyak oleh gigi taringnya.

Ia menancapkan taringnya di perpotongan leher itu dan menghisap darahnya.

"Slurrpp.. slurrpp.."

Pria tersebut terus menghisap darah itu hingga tubuh wanita itu mengering.

Pria itu merasa cukup. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher yang sudah ia hisap—

—Dan memandang datar korbannya yang sekarang sudah penuh dengan sayatan, luka, dan darah.

Bau anyir sudah memenuhi ruangan ini, dan tentu saja pria misterius itu sangat menyukainya.

Ia memandang wajah sang korban dengan seringai mengerikannya.

Wajah yang penuh sayatan dan darah, bola mata yang masih tertanam di mata kanannya, mulut yang menganga lebar dengan bibir yang mulai membiru, tubuh bagian depan wanita yang sudah tak berbentuk, di tambah lagi darah yang mengering karena telah di hisap oleh lelaki peminum darah dan pemakan daging manusia tersebut.

Suatu karya yang indah.

"_Bye_ sayang.. kau sangat nikmat," desis pria itu sambil melumat bibir bawah wanita yang menganga lebar, dan menggigit bibir bawah itu dengan kasar hingga putus.

Lalu ia beranjak dari ranjang yang sudah berubah warna itu, dan berjalan menuju jendela besar kamar ini, sambil terus mengunyah bibir itu dan menghisap darahnya.

Ia membuka pintu jendela itu lebar-lebar, lalu ia terbang menuju istananya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tanpa menghiraukan mayat sang korban.

Pria itu tidak perlu menghapus bukti-bukti itu.

Karena sampai kapanpun para polisi atau siapapun tidak akan bisa melihat atau melacak sidik jari sang pelaku.

Karena sidik jari itu telah di hapus dengan kekuatan sang pelaku.

Hanya seorang _**Venator **_sang pemburu makhluk penghisap darah sekaligus pemakan daging manusia, yang dapat melacaknya. Mereka akan mengetahui kalau makhluk yang melakukan hal ini, adalah makhluk penghisap darah yang memakan daging manusia. Karena tidak mungkin ada makhluk lain melakukan hal gila ini ke korban dengan tubuh yang terkoyak, dan darah yang mengering, selain makhluk mengerikan yang selalu mereka buru.

Dan tentu saja, di benua ini tidak terdapat satupun _**Venator**_.

Tentu saja para pendiri kerajaan _Caeruleus_ tidak bodoh untuk menempatkan diri mereka di sekitar _**Venator**_. Benua ini adalah benua yang sangat aman bagi kerajaan _Caeruleus_, karena mereka telah menyegel benua Eropa dengan kekuatan _supernatural _mereka.

Benua yang sangat aman bagi kerajaan _Caeruleus_ yang diisi oleh makhluk mengerikan seperti _**Vampire Cannibals**_.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Padahal saya belom nyelesain fict2 yang lain, tapi saya udah bkin fict yg baru-_-

Hehe, saya ingin membuat fic ini dengan versi NaruGaa, karena sebelumnya memakai SasuNaru. Dan karena saya susah dapet feel bikin cerita romance, jadi saya jarang bikin fic romance.

Maaf kalau pembunuhannya kurang sadis T.T

Dan terus ada sedikit _lime_ yang bener2 kacau dan gaje, karena saya ga bisa bikinnya T.T

Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, typo, aneh, abal. Jadi saya minta kritik dan sarannya^^

Menurut kalian siapa yang jadi _vampire cannibals_?

Untuk cerita ini, saya tidak menerima **Flame** kecuali **Flame** yang membangun.

Jadi gimana? Apa mau lanjut? Kalau ga ada yang review, ga jadi lanjut T.T

Saya tunggu Reviewnya ya :D


	2. Chapter 2

**January 2010 **—** London, United Kingdom.**

Seorang pria—atau makhluk berambut hitam panjang, yang memiliki mata berwarna kuning seperti ular sedang berjalan menelusuri koridor istana _Caeruleus_ bersama pelayan pribadinya yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih—serta kacamata bulat yang membingkai matanya. Pria bermata ular itu berjalan angkuh dengan seringai licik terlukis di wajah putih pucatnya. Mereka terus berjalan menelusuri koridor istana, sehingga mereka menemukan lorong panjang yang menghubungkan ke suatu tempat. Segera saja mereka memasuki lorong tersebut.

Lorong tersebut memiliki dinding berpola papan catur berwarna hitam—merah, dengan ukiran-ukiran di bebagai sudut, sedangkan langit-langit lorong terdapat ukiran kuda-kuda _Unicorn_, ditambah lagi lantai yang berwarna hitam kelam.

Pria bermata ular dan pelayan pribadi berkacamata itu, berhenti berjalan saat melihat pintu menjulang tinggi berwarna perak dengan ukiran-ukiran indah di permukaan pintu tersebut. Permukaan pintu tersebut terdapat ukiran berbentuk simbol gerhana bulan yang tampak sangat indah sekaligus menyeramkan.

Pria bermata ular itu meletakan telapak tangan berwarna putih pucatnya—tepat di ukiran tersebut. Dan keluarlah sinar berwarna keunguan dari telapak tangannya, dan sinar keunguan itu terserap oleh ukiran tersebut.

Setelah itu, pria berkacamata meletakan telapak tangannya tepat di ukiran gerhana bulan tersebut. Tiba-tiba, sinar berwarna hijau keluar dari telapak tangannya, dan sinar tersebut telah terserap oleh ukiran gerhana bulan yang terdapat di permukaan pintu.

Segera saja pintu itu terbuka—menampilkan ruangan yang disinari warna biru gelap, dan para penghuni _Caeruleus_ yang sedang terdiam dengan tenang di kursi berwarna gelap menjulang tingginya masing-masing. Namun, tidak semua penghuni kerajaan ini yang terdiam dengan tenang, karena ada salah satu pria yang duduk dengan gelisah walaupun tertutupi dengan ekspresi _stoic_ nya.

Mereka berdua memasuki ruangan tersebut, lalu segera saja pintu itu kembali tertutup dengan meninggalkan sinar perpaduan ungu dan hijau yang semakin lama menghilang. Pria bermata ular dan berkulit pucat tersebut berjalan menuju kursi tinggi berwarna hitam—mewah, yang diikuti oleh pria berambut putih—dikuncir, dengan kacamata yang membingkai matanya—pelayan pribadinya.

Pria bermata ular tersebut, berdiri di depan kursi tingginya dengan penuh wibawa dan keangkuhan. Sedangkan pelayan pribadinya hanya menunduk memandang lantai berwarna hitam yang di sinari warna biru gelap.

Segera saja, seluruh makhluk yang berada di ruangan itu berdiri tegap, pertanda mereka menghormati pria berambut panjang tersebut.

"Selamat malam, semuanya." Pria bermata ular itu menyapa seluruh makhluk yang berada di ruangan tersebut dengan seringainya.

Seluruh makhluk di ruangan itu langsung menunduk hormat. "Selamat malam _Mr_. _Vastiglione_." Seluruh makhluk di ruangan membalas sapaan ketuanya dengan dengan sopan. Setelah itu, para makhluk tersebut langsung mendudukkan diri mereka kembali—termasuk pelayan pribadi _Mr_. _Vastiglione_—di kursi masing-masing.

"Malam bulan purnama, adalah malam yang tepat untuk bercinta dengan pasangannya, benar begitu?" _Mr_. _Vastiglione_ membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya, _Mr_. _Vastiglione_." Balas seluruh makhluk _Vampire Cannibals_, membenarkan perkataan sang pemimpin.

_Mr. Vastiglione_ mengangguk sambil memperlebar seringai liciknya. "Tetapi, kenapa akhir-akhir ini, saat malam purnama, salah satu dari kalian sering melanggar peraturan dengan cara berburu manusia pada malam tersebut?" tanya _Mr_. _Vastiglione_ yang mungkin lebih tepatnya menyindir—membuat salah satu dari mereka semakin gelisah mendengarnya. Walaupun gelisah, ekspresinya wajahnya terlihat tenang karena ditutupi dengan wajah _stoic_ nya.

Hening.

Seluruh makhluk _Vampire Cannibals_ tidak berani menjawab perkataan pemimpin mereka.

"Padahal, di kerajaan ini, jelas-jelas tidak memperbolehkan seseorang—siapapun mereka—berburu manusia di saat malam bulan purnama," _Mr. Vastiglione_ mengangkat dagunya—angkuh.

"Benar begitu, _Castiglione_?" tambah _Mr. Vastiglione _menyindir salah satu makhluk yang paling tampan, dan juga yang paling sering melanggar peraturan—_Castiglione_.

Makhluk pria berciri khas selalu memakai kalung berbandul bintang segi lima berwarna perak—yang sedang di sindirnya mulai berkeringat dingin. Sedangkan makhluk berjenis kelamin wanita yang berciri khas selalu memakai kalung berbandul bunga mawar berwarna perak di sampingnya—terus memandangnya khawatir dari ujung matanya.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, _Mr. Vastiglione _menyeringai lebar. "Saya menunggu jawaban anda, _Castiglione_."

Pria yang di maksud hanya menundudukkan kepalanya, dan mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan erat.

"Maafkan saya, _Mr. Vastiglione_." Pria bermarga _Castiglione _meminta maaf dengan nada datar. Terlihat dari nada nya, ia tidak bersungguh-sungguh meminta maaf.

Pria bermata ular tersebut menghela napas berat, dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Anda telah melanggar peraturan tersebut selama bertahun-tahun, selama ini saya hanya membiarkan anda melakukannya. Tetapi perilaku anda sangat keterlaluan. Apakah anda tidak memikirkan perasaan pasangan anda?" sindir _Mr. Vastiglione _yang semakin membuat pria bernama _Castiglione _berpikir kalau pria yang sedang menyidirnya adalah pria yang banyak bicara.

"Dan.. apakah anda tidak sakit hati dengan perlakuan kekasih anda, _Ventimiglia_?" katanya melanjutkan, dengan bertanya kepada wanita bernama _Ventimiglia_.

Hening.

Hening.

Ruangan yang diisi oleh makhluk-makhluk mengerikan tersebut, telah di landa keheningan. Tidak ada yang berani menjawab perkataan sang ketua. Seluruh makhluk tersebut hanya menundukkan kepala—tidak berani memandang _Mr. Vastiglione _yang sedang menatap dingin ke arah mereka.

Karena tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang mengerikan ini, pelayan pribadi _Mr. Vastiglione _angkat suara. "_Mr. Vastiglione_, saya rasa—"

"Saya tidak butuh pendapatmu, _Siciliano_." potong _Mr. Vastiglione _dengan nada berbahaya, yang membuat pelayan pribadinya—_Siciliano _tertunduk diam.

_Mr. Vastiglione _tersenyum. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya menyeringai iblis.

"Angkat kepalamu dan berdiri, _Castiglione_!" seru _Mr. Vastiglione _dengan nada memerintah. Langsung saja, dengan angkuh, makhluk pria yang bernama _Castglione _tersebut berdiri tegap, dan mendongakkan kepalanya—memperlihatkan wajah tampannya yang angkuh.

Kedua mata tajamnya berani menatap mata ular licik yang sedang berdiri dengan angkuh di depan.

Mengapa ia berani?

Karena pria bernama _Castiglione _yang satu ini adalah makhluk kesayangan _Mr. Vastiglione_. Karena, di antara makhluk-makhluk _Vampire Cannibals _yang lain, makhluk berjenis kelamin pria ini adalah makhluk yang paling tampan, pintar, angkuh, memiliki kharisma yang tidak dapat di tolak siapapun, dan tentu saja makhluk yang satu ini sangat pembangkang.

_Mr. Vastiglione _menghela napas berat, saat memandang wajah pria yang menurutnya begitu tampan, manis, atau.. entahlah. Tidak ada yang mampu menebak. Pria ini memiliki berbagai macam sifat. Jadi, mudah saja ia merubah sifat-sifatnya dalam hitungan menit atau mungkin.. detik—termasuk ekspresi wajah.

"_Castiglione_, kau sudah benar-benar keterlaluan. Sikap pembangkangmu, sikap yang seenaknya, melanggar peraturan.. itu sudah sangat keterlaluan. Kau harus disiplin mulai dari sekarang!" seru _Mr. Vastiglione _dengan tegas dan penuh wibawa.

Sedangkan orang yang di maksud hanya memutar kedua bola matanya—bosan, sambil mengikuti perkataan sang ketua—tanpa suara. Dan itu pertanda ia sedang mengejek perkataan sang ketua.

Melihat itu, membuat _Mr. Vastiglione _geram.

'_Anak ini.._'

_Mr. Vastiglione_ menggeram di dalam hati.

Sudah cukup!

"Kau.. kau benar-benar! Mulai detik ini kau di hukum, dengan pergi dari benua Eropa, dan pindah ke benua Asia!"

Seluruh mata makhluk yang berada terbelalak tidak percaya, dan memandang miris sang _Castiglione _yang sedang mematung dengan mata terbelalak.

Benua Asia?

Yang benar saja!

"Kau bercanda.." desis _Castiglione _yang masih mematung di tempat—dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Wanita bernama _Ventimiglia_yang sedari tadi duduk di samping _Castiglione _mulai bangkit berdiri dan membela kekasihnya. "_Mr. Vastiglione_, jangan bercanda! Saya mohon, jangan memperlakukan _Castiglione _seperti itu!" kata _Ventimiglia_mencoba membela kekasihnya, sambil memandang _Mr. Vastiglione _dengan penuh harap.

_Mr. Vastiglione _menyeringai licik. "Siapa yang bercanda? Malam ini saya tidak ingin bercanda. Kekasih anda, _Castiglione_, sudah sangat keterlaluan—" katanya sambil memperlebar seringainya.

Ia menatap _Castiglione _dengan mata ularnya, "—Pria bergelar _Sex God _ini, selalu melanggar peraturan. Dan, saya bingung dengan anda, _Castiglione_, kenapa saat anda ingin berburu manusia, harus di awali dengan _sex _terlebih dahulu?" lanjutnya sambil menatap tajam _Castiglione_.

_Castiglione _mendengus kesal. "Tidak. Hanya hampir melakukan _sex_. Dan tentu saja, saya ingin bersenang-senang terlebih dahulu sebelum memangsa mereka, agar tidak membosankan." Jawabnya santai, sambil memandang ke arah lain, tidak memperdulikan kekasihnya yang sedang menatapnya sendu.

BRAK!

Terdengar suara gebrakan meja dengan keras, dan ternyata _Mr. Vastiglione _lah yang menggebrak meja dengan keras, dan menatap tajam sang _Castiglione_.

"Sudah cukup! Kau benar-benar harus di kirim ke benua Asia, belajarlah kehidupan disana, tingkatkanlah keahlian menyamar dan kamuflase mu, sehingga para penduduk benua tersebut tidak menyadari kalau kau salah satu dari makhluk _Vampire Cannibals_!" bentaknya dengan nada tegas.

Mendengar itu, _Castiglione _mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan erat—tidak memperdulikan darah yang menetes dari sela-sela telapak tangannya.

Hening.

Kali ini tidak ada yang bisa membantah perkataan sang ketua kalau sedang murka seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu, saya ikut!" ucap _Ventimiglia _dengan tegas—memecahkan keheningan.

Sreet..

"Saya ikut!" seru makhluk pria berciri khas yang selalu memakai kalung berbandul segitiga berwarna perak, dan bernama _Testarossa_—langsung berdiri tegap membela _Castiglione_.

Sreet..

"Saya juga!" seru makhluk pria berciri khas yang selalu memakai kalung berbandul kepala kuda _Unicorn_ berwarna perak, dan bernama _Spatafore_—ikut berdiri tegap.

_Mr. Vastiglione _menyeringai. "Oh.. jadi _Ventimiglia_, _Testarossa_, dan _Spatafore _membela _Castiglione_." _Mr. Vastiglione _berkata sinis sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya—dengan seringai mengejek.

"Baiklah, sekarang saya putuskan, _Castiglione_, _Ventimiglia_, _Testarossa_, dan _Spatafore _akan pergi ke benua Asia dengan pengawasan saya!"

Segera saja keempat makhluk pria yang di maksud berjalan menuju sang ketua yang diiringi hembusan angin dingin yang menusuk tulang, lalu berdiri dengan hormat—pertanda siap untuk pergi ke benua Asia.

Mereka berlima—_Mr. Vastiglione_, _Castiglione_,_Ventimiglia_,_ Testarossa_,dan _Spatafore_—berjalan dan berdiri membentuk bintang segi lima terbalik.

Lalu, mereka saling berhadapan, dan bergandengan tangan.

Angin dingin tersebut mengelilingi mereka berlima, dengan kecepatan tinggi angin tersebut berubah menjadi tajam lalu berhembus di pergelangan tangan mereka berlima, sehingga pergelangan tangan mereka tergores diikuti dengan cairan kental berwarna merah yang perlahan menetes ke lantai.

_Mr. Vastiglione _memejamkan mata, dan berkata lantang.

"_Magna demon tibi exhibemus sanguine.. Protegat nos virtute tua!"_

CTAR!

Perlahan sinar yang terlihat seperti petir berwarna biru terang menyelimuti tangan mereka, yang diikuti dengan angin dingin yang berhembus kencang dan suara petir menyambar. Perlahan tapi pasti, sinar yang terlihat seperti petir berwarna biru itu menyelimuti tubuh ketiga makhluk pria tersebut—kecuali _Mr. Vastiglione_.

BRASH!

Perlahan ke empat tubuh makhluk tersebut memudar, digantikan dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar hitam yang bertebaran.

.

.

.

**June 2013 ****—**** Tokyo, Japan.**

Tokyo International School. Sekolah SMA ter-elit dan terkenal di Jepang, hanya orang-orang kaya saja yang dapat bersekolah di sekolah ini. Sekolah ini begitu mewah, tampak seperti istana yang megah—yang membuat siapapun berdecak kagum, kecuali beberapa siswa atau siswi di sekolah ini yang sudah terbiasa akan kemewahannya.

Seorang pria berambut pirang acak-acakan, yang memiliki warna iris sebiru langit, dan aksesoris-aksesoris yang selalu di pakai di tangan kiri dan kanannya, semacam gelang berwarna hitam—putih, dan jam tangan berwarna hitam di tangan kirinya, di tambah lagi gelang hitam—merah berbentuk segitiga di tangan kanannya—sedang berjalan riang di koridor sekolah, dan jangan lupa dengan sapaan-sapaan orang-orang untuknya, tentu saja pria itu membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyum cerahnya.

Di sebelahnyam seorang pria berambut coklat acak-acakan, yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah di kedua pipinya, ditambah lagi kalung berbandul serigala yang menjadi ciri khasnya—sedang berjalan riang mengikuti sahabatnya.

BRAK!

"Akh!"

Ting!

Pria pirang tersebut terjatuh saat menabrak pria di depannya. Ia meringis kecil, dan mendengus kesal, lalu ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menabraknya.

Seorang pria berambut hitam yang panjangnya sebahu—sedang menatapnya dengan mata abu-abunya yang terbelalak dan pipi yang sedikit memerah.

Pria berambut coklat—sahabatnya langsung membantu pria pirang tersebut untuk berdiri.

Pria pirang itu bangkit, langsung saja pria berambut merah di depannya itu membungkuk-bungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa kali. "Maaf~ maaf aku tidak sengaja.." katanya dengan nada menyesal.

Pria pirang itu menatap pria yang sedang membungkuk-bungkukkan badan dengan tatapan sinis, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum lebar. "Tidak apa-apa kok.." balasnya dengan senyum manis di wajahnya, yang membuat pria berambut merah yang bernama Nagato itu merona.

"A—aku pergi dulu ya.." katanya sambil berlari kencang, dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Pria pirang yang melihat itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya—tanda tidak mengerti. Sepertinya pria pirang tersebut tidak peka dengan perasaan pria yang bernama Nagato itu.

Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. "Ah, sudahlah." Gumamnya sambil kembali berjalan ke depan.

'_Bisa tidak, orang itu berjalan dengan hati-hati? Mengesalkan sekali!'_

Batinnya kesal, walaupun batinnya terus merutuki pria yang bernama Nagato itu, wajahnya tetap mengekspresikan kehangatan, dan keceriaan.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Seorang pria pirang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap sahabatnya, Inuzuka Kiba, dan mendengus kesal. "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Kiba!"

Pria yang di panggil Kiba itu hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya, dan memperlihatkan sebuah kalung berbandul bintang segi lima berwarna perak ke arah Naruto.

"Kalung 'kesayangan' mu tertinggal, bodoh!"

"Hehehe," pria yang di maksud hanya nyengir tak berdosa, sambil berjalan dan mengambil kalung miliknya. "_Thanks_, Kiba!" kata Naruto, mengucapkan terima kasih.

Segera saja Naruto memakai kalungnya dengan cepat, lalu ia tersenyum ceria kepada sahabatnya. "Ayo, Kiba, kita ke kelas!" serunya sambil berlari menuju kelas, yang diikuti sahabatnya, Inuzuka Kiba.

* * *

Vampire Cannibals

Diclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Naruto x Gaara, Naruto x Karin, Many more.

Rated: M.

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Horror, Mistery, Bloody, Many more.

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, Yaoi, Dark Naruto, Aslinya disini kulit Naruto berwarna putih pucat, tapi ia merubah warna kulitnya menjadi _tan_ saat di Jepang, Many more.

.

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

.

**No Flame.**

* * *

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di tempat duduknya, tanpa merasakan lirikan dingin dan tajam yang berasal dari wanita berambut merah, di sebelahnya.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan memperhatikan wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata ber-_frame _hitam yang membingkai matanya yang berwarna merah, berciri khas kalung berbandul bunga mawar berwarna perak—sedang membaca buku yang cukup tebal.

"Karin~" panggilnya dengan suara yang di buat manis, wanita berstatus kekasihnya yang bernama Karin itu hanya menoleh sekilas dan bergumam, "Hm." Dengan nada malas, tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang memajukan bibirnya kesal, dan itu membuatnya tampak imut.

"Ck, hentikan tampang imut yang kau perlihatkan itu Naruto! Tidak cocok sekali dengan seorang—" Karin menghela napas, dan bergumam pelan. "—_Castiglione_." Gumamnya dengan sangat pelan, dan tentu saja dapat di dengar Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas lelah. "_Ventimiglia_—" gumamnya sangat pelan, yang tentu saja dapat di dengar oleh Karin, "—Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut, dan pelan.

BRAK!

Karin menutup bukunya dengan kasar, lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto, dan memandang sendu kekasihnya. "Kau meninggalkanku lagi kemarin malam, kau selalu meninggalkanku saat malam bulan purnama.." lirihnya pelan dengan penuh penekanan sambil beranjak dari kursinya, dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

Naruto menghela napas berat, dan mengusap wajah tampan—manis.. ahh entahlah—dengan satu telapak tangannya, dan mendesah frustasi.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Bruk!

"Rasakan, Nar~ Karin jadi marah, 'kan sama kamu, un?" celetuk pria berambut pirang panjang, bermata _aquamarine_, dengan berciri khas kalung berbandul segitiga berwarna perak yang selalu di pakainya—sambil duduk seenaknya di bangku kosong di sebelah Naruto.

Mendengarnya, Naruto menoleh dan mendelik kesal. "Ck, diamlah, Deidara!" ucapnya kesal, yang dibalas dengan cengiran tak bersalah pria yang bernama Namikaze Deidara.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Hai Naruto.." panggil seorang lelaki manis berambut semerah darah yang bernama Sabaku Gaara dengan nada menggoda.

Naruto menghela napas saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal, lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya agar ia bisa menatap Gaara. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus.

"Hmm.." Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan _sensual_.

"Ahh.. aku ingin berbicara denganmu.." jawab Gaara dengan nada mendesah dan senyuman menggodanya.

"Ck!" dengan kesal, Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan disambut dengan seringai senang Gaara. Gaara langsung melingkarkan lengan putih pucatnya di lengan Naruto dengan manja. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya memutar kedua bola mata _sapphire_ nya. Lalu, mereka berdua bergi dari tempat itu.

Setelah Naruto dan Gaara pergi, pria berambut merah bata yang berciri khas kalung berbandul kepala _Unicorn_ berwarna perak langsung menghampiri Deidara yang masih menempati tempat Naruto dan Karin.

"Dan kejadian itulah yang membuat Karin kesal.." celetuk pria bernama Akasuna Sasori tersebut sambil duduk di sebelah Deidara.

Deidara langsung menoleh, dan langsung memamerkan senyum cerianya. "Eh, Sasori! Benar, un! Karin 'kan suka kesal kalau melihat Naruto dan Gaara, un!" balasnya dengan suara pelan.

Sasori mendengus geli, dan terkekeh kecil. "Itu namanya cemburu _Testarossa_, sayang~" bisiknya pelan, sambil mengacak-acak surai pirang kekasihnya. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, wajah Deidara memerah. "Hentikan, _Spatafore_, un!" balasnya sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya, "Tapi 'kan Naruto tidak menyukai Gaara, un! Kenapa Karin harus cemburu?"

Sasori mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, "Terserah lah, mereka memang sulit dimengerti."

* * *

**Castiglione** as Naruto | **Ventimiglia** as Karin

**Spatafore** as Sasori | **Testarossa** as Deidara

**Vastiglione **as Orochimaru | **Siciliano** as Kabuto

* * *

"Mau apa kau membawaku ke tempat ini?" tanya pria berambut pirang yang bernama Naruto, saat Gaara membawanya ke atap sekolah.

Gaara melepaskan lengannya yang melingkar di lengan Naruto, dan mengeluarkan seringai nakalnya. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu.." jawabnya dengan nada menggoda sambil menatap mata biru Naruto.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil menatap tajam iris mata hijau _Jade _milik pria yang berada di depannya.

Pria yang memiliki tato 'Ai di dahinya itu mengeluarkan seringai nakalnya, ia menarik dasi Naruto dengan gerakan _sensual_, lalu—

BRAK!

—Menabrakan punggungnya sendiri di dinding sehingga Naruto ikut tertarik. Dan sekarang posisi Naruto dan Gaara sangat dekat sekali.

Naruto menatap nyalang pria yang berada di depannya. "Apa maumu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin.

Dengan mata yang di sayukan, Gaara mengelus pipi Naruto dengan jari-jari lentik putih pucatnya. "Naruto.. kenapa kau sangat tidak peka?" tanya Gaara balik dengan nada berat dan sedikit mendesah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Gaara mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Naruto, dan menarik kepala pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sehingga kedua dahi mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadarinya?" tanya Gaara—lagi dengan nada serak, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Gaara menjilat bibir Naruto.

"Gaara.." desis Naruto dengan nada dingin yang membuat Gaara menurunkan satu lengannya dari leher Naruto, dan membelai dada bidang Naruto yang tertutupi oleh seragam sekolah dengan jari-jari tangannya yang lentik.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan perempuan berambut merah itu, hm?" tanyanya dengan nada serak, jari-jari lentiknya mulai membuka satu-persatu kancing seragam sekolah Naruto.

"..."

"Kenapa kau begitu dekat dengannya?" tanyanya lagi dengan sebelah tangannya yang kembali mengalungi leher Naruto.

"..."

"Kau tidak peka, Naruto.. kenapa kau tidak merasakannya? Kau benar-benar brengsek, Naru-_baby_.." kata Gaara dengan nada nakal sambil mengecup bibir merah Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah mulai terangsang langsung membelalakkan kedua matanya, dan menatap pria di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Pria ini..

Seenaknya saja ia menciumku!

Sial! Aku sudah mulai tergoda dengan pria imut ini!

Ck, kenapa dia terlihat begitu _sexy_?

"Cepat katakan apa maumu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Kau memuakkan." Desis Naruto yang sudah muak dengan pembicaraan yang tidak dimengerti oleh nya.

"..."

"..."

"Kau tidak peka, Naruto.."

"Gaara!

"..."

"..."

"Kau tahu kenapa aku mengatakan ini?"

"..."

"Karena—"

"Ck, banyak bicara kau, Gaara!"

"—Aku—"

"..."

Gaara memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu kembali membuka mata sehingga menampilkan pacaran mata yang serius.

"—Mencintaimu."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

_Magna demon tibi exhibemus sanguine.. Protegat nos virtute tua _= Para iblis yang agung, dengan darah yang kami persembahkan untukmu.. lindungilah kami dengan kuasamu.

Itu yang bahasa latin ngambilnya dari Google Translate, jadi ya.. begitu hehe, maaf kalo ga nyambung hehe, biarin deh x3

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca chapter sebelumnya dan chapter sekarang, makasih juga buat reviewnya ;) Aku harap kalian tidak bosan-bosan mereview fic ini hehe x3 Maaf kalau ada kesalahan, typo, dan lain-lain :)

Ya, cerita ini memang persis sama Vampire Cannibals yang SasuNaru. Tapi chapter ini udah sedikit beda kan?

Di Chapter ini, adegan NaruGaa belum terlalu banyak. Dan di chapter ini Gaara benar-benar terlihat OOC, gapapa kan? ;)

* * *

Balas review:

**Dark Calamity of Princess**: Maaf kalau fic ini susah dibaca, ya karakter2nya dichapter sebelumnya memang belum jelas. Semoga di chap ini udah jelas :) Makasih udah review, RnR lagi ya senpai^^

**rayie 159**: Waha seram ya? Di chapter ini ga seram kan? ;) Makasih udah review, RnR lagi ya^^

**Rewinsan**: Waha sepertinya tebakanmu benar ;D Makasih udah review, RnR lagi ya^^

**elena**: Ah iya, aku lupa hehe. Makasih udah review, RnR lagi ya^^

**guest**: Ya aku emang ga punya inspirasi buat ngebedain fic ini, tapi akan ku usahakan ceritanya jadi agak beda :) Makasih udah review, RnR lagi ya^^

**kazeknight**: Ehehe sadis & serem ya? Chapter ini ga kan? ;3 Apa sekarang sudah paham? ;) Ini udah lanjut :) Makasih udah review, RnR lagi ya^^

**Augesteca**: Hehe sadis ya? Chapter ini ga kan? ;3 Iya di chapter sebelumnya NaruGaa belum keluar, tapi di chapter ini sudah keluar :) Makasih udah review, RnR lagi ya^^

**masher fujoshi 24**: Ini udah lanjut :) Makasih udah review, RnR lagi ya^^

**Jean Cosz**: Jarang2 aku ceritain pembunuhan yang cukup detail, soalnya waktu itu ga tau kenapa punya pikiran buat bikin adegan pembunuhannya kayak gitu._. Hehe, makasih udah suka :D Ini udah lanjut, Makasih udah review, RnR lagi ya^^

**Aiko Idane**: Ini udah lanjut :) Makasih udah review, RnR lagi ya^^

**PandaMYP**: Di chapter ini NaruGaa nya udah muncul kan? ;) Makasih udah review, RnR lagi ya^^

**Hanako Sakairi**: hehe iya ada versi NaruGaa nya :) Iya, semoga aku semangat lanjutin fic ini, tapi tergantung inspirasi juga._.hehe, Makasih udah review, RnR lagi ya^^

* * *

Apa mau lanjut? Kalau gak ada yang review, gak jadi lanjut T.T

Aku tunggu reviewnya ;)


End file.
